Don't Rain on My Ed
"Don't Rain on My Ed" is the 24th episode of Season 3 and the 76th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Jawbreakers are free but time's running out for the candy-crazed Eds. Plot Edd's ever-resourceful brain appears to have come up trumps with the Eds latest venture - a 'Peep into the Future' courtesy of a little behind the scenes help from automaton Ed plus a patient explanation from Double D himself. Jonny and Plank are their first - and only - customers and they're actually quite enjoying it although their futuristic trip is cut off in its prime as Eddy has discovered the local candy store is holding a Customer Appreciation Day and the Jawbreakers aren't just succulent and spherical, they're literally FREE! This revelation is somewhat dampened by the discovery that the store in question closes in just ten minutes so they'll have to be quick about it! So begins the Eds' great run as they pull out all the stops to make it to the candy store before the shutters come down Eddy's out in front but Edd's already made some calculations and he's really not so sure they're going to make it on time. But necessity is the mother of invention and so while Eddy panics into finding a shortcut through Jimmy's garden, Edd is busy constructing a vehicle that will get them there with time to spare. As always though fate conspires to rain on the Eds' parade, quite literally in fact because the Eds are soon swept away by a freak storm - though not before falling foul of the Kankers - and as if that wasn't enough a chicken drive suddenly passes through town and Eddy faces the ultimate test - help henpecked Edd or get a free Jawbreaker! The candy store closed when Eddy tries to get in. Maybe if he'd taken a peep into the Eds' own future he'd have seen how this was going to work out. Not good! Not good! Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': at Nazz who is slurping on candy "Hey, where'd you get that Jawbreaker, Nazz? Bazooka-Chin-Kevin, right?" Nazz: "No way. It's Customer Appreciation Day at the Candy Store and they're giving out jawbreakers for free!" Eddy: "FREE?!" in middair Nazz: "But you better hurry, the store closes in 15 minutes." rushes to tell the other Eds, ripping open his suit which stays in midair ---- *'Jonny': & with television sets strapped to his sandals "TV shoes?!" Edd: "For viewing on the go? Well I didn't say the future was practical." Eddy: "Forget this!" Ed: "Yes I am!" ---- *'Edd': "Curse promotional giveaways!" ---- *'Eddy': with Edd's invention "Where'd this wagon come from, hotshot?" Edd: at Eddy's interest "Necessity, Eddy! Fabricated from everyday suburban litter in order to increase our velocity within our average shrinking window of opportunity!" Eddy: bored "Yawn! Just kick this thing into high gear so we can-" and Eddy saw the Kankers come across on the path unexpectedly; Double D looks at the Kankers in the path Edd: "Ed... Eddy... BLOCKADE!" Lee: "Hey look! It's our husbands!" Marie: "Just in time to play house!" Eddy: fear "KANKERS!" Ed: and literally in extreme closeup "EXTREME CLOSEUP!" Edd: as he's steering away from the Kanker obstacle "Retreat!" ---- *'Lee': she and her sisters shovel the trapped Eds out of a huge heap of dirt "Mom was wrong. Men do amount to a pile of dirt!" ---- *'Jimmy': "My garden in the sky!" ---- *'Eddy': at the falling garden missing him "Missed me!" is crushed by a piano Kevin: "That's for gobbing all over my bike, dork!" ---- *'Ed': "CH-CH-CH-CH-CH-CHICKENS!" Eddy: "Don't look at 'em, Ed!" ---- *'Edd': a chicken drive passing by in front of the Eds "It's a... chicken drive?" Rolf: herding chickens "Yah, fowls! Yah!" sees a slow one "Come along, laggard!" ---- *'Edd': frantic "Eddy! Help me! I'm submerged in a preponderance of poultry!" ---- *'Jonny': to Eddy's request to open the shop door "Plank says to blow it out your nose, Eddy!" Ed: "Hahaha! Good one, huh, Double D? That Plank cracks me up." Edd: sighing "There's a moral in this. Somewhere." Ed: "Yup! Two chickens are better than one!" *'Kevin': Eddy accidentally swallows him and his bike whole ''No, really, I'm pounding you, dork. Trivia/Goofs *The Eds cut though the lane to get to the construction site, yet the scene after that Eddy takes a shortcut through Jimmy's yard when he ran out of the construction site. So he would have gone in a complete circle wasting a lot of time. *After Jimmy's "garden in the sky" fell, Jimmy was still on top of the ladder. When Kevin dropped the piano on Eddy, in the next few shots Jimmy is no longer on the ladder, but he was not shown coming down. *The piano Kevin dropped on Eddy was already severely damaged before it smashed him. *When Eddy says "No time, Candy Store!", his mouth doesn't move. *When Eddy gets caught in the steamroller cab, he pulls on the lever by accident. In the next scene, it shows a bit of the inside of the cab before Ed and Eddy are run over. If you look closely, you can see that the ball point on the lever is broken. But from what we saw last scene, the ball was never damaged. *When Ed checks his shoe for the time and we see a close up of the bottom of his shoe, the color of his shoe is red, like Eddy's, instead of black like it should be. *We learn that The Candy Store closes at 6 PM each day. *The Eds use the same diving helmet they found in the episode ''"Nagged to Ed" as a part of the Futuristic Scam. *''Fourth Wall Break'': When the Kankers spot the Eds, Eddy yells "KANKERS!" while Ed yells, "EXTREME CLOSEUP!", while the two are both, literally, in a closeup. *'Ed': "EXTREME CLOSEUP!" This was a saying made famous by The Skit Wayne's World on SNL and in the Wayne's World movies where they would show an big closeup of their faces and yell out "Extreme closeup!" *''Running gags'': :#The Eds trying to get to the candy store, but having to face various hindrances along the way. :#Double-D being unable to keep up with Ed and Eddy and arguing with Eddy for leaving him and Ed behind. *Kevin dropping a piano on Eddy from the roof of Jimmy's house is an homage to the classic cliche cartoon antics. *If you look at the shops across the street from the candy store when you're able to see it, one is a café called "Wootie's Café." This is a reference to James Wooton, who is a storyboard artist on the show (his nickname, "Wootie," is listed on his credit). *When Edd presses the "food" button, the button's top is pink. Yet when he presses the "wash" button, the button is just wood, not pink. *All the characters that appeared in this episode spoke, except for May, since she only screamed when pinning down Edd with her bucktooth. *After Jonny gets a futuristic cleanup treatment, he grew a full head of hair. But after that and on to the T.V. shoes, he doesn't have the full head of hair anymore throughout the rest of the episode. Gallery Kevin inside Eddy.jpg|"No, really, I'm pounding you, dork." KANKERS.jpg|"KANKERS!!" Extreme Closeup.jpg|"EXTREME CLOSEUP!!" Weird.jpg|Well, this seems awkward and somewhat funny Flying Kanker.jpg|INCOMING!! FLYING MAY KANKER AIR-MAIL!! Candy Store Customer Day.jpg|Inside the Candy Store Video wLfT2nxpmLg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Featured Articles